


Azalea

by Ari_0210



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, No Mercy Route, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_0210/pseuds/Ari_0210
Summary: Their last conversation.





	Azalea

Dr. Alphys watched in silence as Undyne put on her armor again and got ready to face them. An hour ago she couldn't stop her hands from shaking― now she was more serene than ever. She felt like she'd seen this coming all along; so did Undyne.

* * *

It was purely a coincidence that Undyne was over at Dr. Alphys' lab when they saw it: a poker-faced kid travelling through Snowdin, turning the residents of the Underground to ashes. At first they could not perceive what was happening inside the screen... until the screen showed Papyrus' head fall off his shoulder. Undyne jumped out of her chair screaming, holding a spear in her hand as if about to smash the machine with it.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? What the HELL is that thing?!"

Alphys hurriedly stood up with her and grabbed her wrist in an attempt to pacify her.

"Undyne! C-calm down... I'm sure th-there's something w-w-wrong with the screen!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! None of the machines you've EVER made malfunctioned!"

It wasn't Alphys' fault she was a little touched and ashamed that Undyne believed in her so much without knowing, or caring, the mistakes that she'd made in the past. Including her worst experiments in the True Lab. But now was not the time to pour her heart out.

"No, I, I... I mean no, but... maybe... okay, maybe you should go c-check what's... happening."

"Damn right I'm going to! You stay put, okay? Don't move a step."

Before Alphys could say anything, Undyne stormed out of the lab, putting on her helmet as she went. As the lab was enveloped in stillness again, Alphys couldn't help feeling anxious. Very anxious. This wasn't right. The human wasn't right. They― if the prophecy was right, weren't they supposed to be the angel that frees the Underground? However, the way their eyes twinkled, the way they swung their knife around, seemed too brutal to be that of an angel's. As Head of the Royal Guard, Undyne had to be able to stop them before it's too late. If not... Alphys could see her hands trembling like a candle in the wind. What would become of the Underground?

She watched in horror as the human made their journey through Waterfall, unstoppable even by the Spear of Judgment. They were too quick in dodging and fully equipped with healing items. Alphys stood up from her seat, tore her eyes away from the screen and started thinking fast. If the human makes it past Undyne― Alphys repressed the urge to scream― if that happened, wouldn't she be the only one aware of the approaching catastrophe? Was it okay for her to just stay here and panic? Would she be able to live on for even a second, knowing that she didn't try her best to save everyone? Alphys could answer that with a confident no. She was the Royal Scientist; it was part of her duty to inform the King of danger in advance. So first, she'll tell Mettaton...

Before she could initiate anything, she heard the Lab door open. Her eyes darted towards the entrance. Undyne walked in, dragging her feet, drenched in sweat.

"Undyne! H-how did it go? Did you f-finish... stop them?"

Alphys hastily picked up several water bottles and hurried to her side. Instead of answering, Undyne took off her helmet and looked Alphys straight in the eye. Usually Alphys couldn't stand making eye contact, especially not Undyne. This time, it was difficult to look away.

"Alphys, I need you to do me a favor."

Alphys couldn't trust her words to come out sounding normal, so she only nodded. She already knew; after all, Undyne was the Royal Guard and she was the Royal Scientist. Their first priority was always the same.

"I'm going to fight the human one last time. I mean, of _course_ I'll win, I'm strong as an ox! But just in case... y'know? There's always a 'what if,' so... if I... fail, will you take care of the rest of the Underground? Warn Asgore, move the monsters somewhere safe?"

Alphys gave a small nod again. Undyne grinned, looking a little more relaxed.

"That's my Alphy. I'm so glad you're the one who has my back."

Then Undyne took a bottle from Alphys and took a swig. On the screen, the human was at Gerson's shop. Alphys quietly wiped off Undyne's sweat from her forehead. She managed to force out her voice. Though it came out very small, Undyne heard it very clearly.

"I'll watch you fight, Undyne."

The expression Undyne wore on her face was unreadable.

"You know, that way I can... I can know w-whether I should move, and... a-act fast, so."

"Oh yeah, sure. 'Course you should! Watch me kick their ass MAJESTICALLY!"

Undyne pretended to flex her muscles and posed like a hero straight out of an anime. Though, Alphys thought, none of them could ever compare to the true hero that Undyne is. She tried to move her stiff face muscles into a smile. It came out very cranky, but she was proud of herself. As she was proud of Undyne. It didn't for one second cross their minds that Undyne should escape with her. She was the only hope they had; they had to dive into the chance. This wasn't choosing Underground over Undyne. It was natural, it was their obvious responsibility. Undyne smiled and petted Alphys on the head.

"Alright, now I gotta hurry. Pretty sure monster kid hasn't listened to me and went back home. Thanks for the water, Alphy."

Undyne declared after chugging down a second water bottle. Alphys desperately felt like she should say something. But she just had too much to say, that she couldn't say anything at all. No, she'll... she'll tell Undyne when she gets back. So they won't be saying goodbye. Because this isn't the last time they'll be seeing each other.

"Undyne?"

"Yeah?"

Instead, she quietly wished Undyne safety.

"Be... be careful."

Undyne grinned brightly at her. The front door slid open.

"Don't worry, I'm filled with DETERMINATION!"

The DETERMINATION that Dr. Alphys injected into Undyne on account of her insistence. Would her experiment be successful enough to save Undyne? Alphys wished she would never find out, as she engraved Undyne's back into her mind. Undyne briefly wondered if she should tell Alphys about her feelings. No, she decided against it, she wouldn't put such a burden on Alphys. But was it too selfish of her― ha, sel_fish_! Sans would be so proud― to wish Alphys wouldn't forget her?

**Author's Note:**

> My second favorite ship! First is adult Frans. This work is a mixture of mine and someone else's interpretation of Alphyne relationship. Check out my other work too, woohoo!


End file.
